Bringing The News
by Goddess on a Highway
Summary: Between IA2 and IA3. After Ellie discovers she might be pregnant, she'll have to tell her overprotective hubbie the news. XD


**This is a missingscene between Ice Age 2 and Ice Age 3! We all know that Manny and Ellie had been naughty, but how did Ellie discover that she was pregnant and most important, how did she bring the news to her hubbie, brothers and the in laws (Diego and Sid)! ;) **

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Ellie woke up with nausea again, it was the fifth day in a row. She wondered if she was just sick or that she might become a mother after all. She got up and gazed at her sleeping mate, he looked so peaceful when he slept. But she wasn't sure if he would sleep so well if he would know what she knew. If she was pregnant indeed, how would she bring him the news without getting him a cardiac arrest. Her Manny was quite vulnerable for sudden changes, he still couldn't believe he had a new mate. In fact, he wasn't over his first mate, let alone that he was ready for another baby. And a baby would bring enormous changes.

She walked away from him to drink some water at the lake, leaving the rest of the herd to sleep. Before she brought her trunk down to suckle some of the clear blue water into it, she gazed at her surroundings. Everything seemed suddenly so beautiful. The sky was like an aquarel with soft yellow, orange and pink colours. The pine trees were covered with crystal white snow, not to mentioned the white blanket on the ground. She felt a sudden urge to cry for no particular reason.

When Ellie had quenched her thirst, she watched her own reflection in the water. She tried to discover any differences in her appearance. But all she could discover was that she was hungry. Not just hungry, she needed to eat peaches, millions of fuzzy, yellow peaches. So she dwelt away from the lake to find a tree where the particular fruit grew.

After pacing around for a while, she had discovered a tree where they grew. Lots of juicy golden peaches hung there temptingly, waiting for her only. She pulled one from the tree with her trunk, after examining it briefly she put it in her mouth. She could feel the fuzzy texture stroking her tongue, and the sweetness made her smile. She ate a few more before she left, gazing at each peach before it disappeared into her mouth.

As she walked back to the herd's resting spot, she wondered why she was so obsessed with those peaches all of a sudden.

This whole idea of being pregnant was difficult to swallow. Not that she wouldn't be happy, but she had lived her whole adult live with the idea that she would never have any kids. For two reasons; first of all, being an over sized possum she would never find a mate, and second of all she didn't have a pouch. Her mother had told her that possum mothers only had a short pregnancy, the rest of the time the joeys would develop into her pouch. Without a pouch, the babies would be premature and die soon after giving birth.

Now that she thought about it, she had found a mate and as far as she knew, mammoths were no marsupials. Which meant that there was a good possiblity that she was pregnant.

Ellie gasped for breath, she never learnt how to take care of babies. Sure she was good with possum kids, but a mammoth calf was a little bigger than a possum joey. Luckily, mammoths only got one at a time, and a pregnancy takes a "little" longer. Still, she felt unprepared, how would she do it without an example. Good thing Manny had experience, she only hoped that it wasn't too confronting for him. He might feel not ready as well.

Approaching the village, Ellie tried to keep calm. It wasn't sure that she was pregnant, however, she had a vague presumption she was. Only time would tell.

When she got back with the others, they were already up. Diego, Sid and her brothers had just left for breakfast, but Manny had wait for her return. Though he was a little upset that she had left without him, his face lit up when he saw her.

"Where have you been?" He asked, stroking a lost lock of hair out of her face affectionately. He smiled at her, his brown eyes scanning her face. Instinctively he knew something was bothering her. Ellie never left before the others woke up, she always stayed around when she was the first to wake.

"Early breakfast," she chuckled nervously. She knew he suspected something, so she kept on smiling as if nothing had happened.

"On your own?" Manny asked suspiciously. "Couldn't you wait till I was awake?" He asked, truelly hurt. He had been very worried about her.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," she replied innocently. She didn't want to justify herself for leaving without him. It was cute that he was worried about her, but she was a big lady. However, being a mammoth made her a bit too careless sometimes.

"If something's bothering you..." Manny was interrupted by Ellie, who squeezed his trunk gently with hers.

"Everything's fine, don't worry," she said. She wasn't really sure about that, but she didn't want to worry him. He was overprotective enough without knowing that she might be pregnant.

"It's not one of those "personal space" things?" Manny asked worriedly, still not sure if she was fine.

"Oh sweetie, of course not," Ellie answered with a smile. "You haven't done anything wrong, these things just happen!"

"What things?"

"Nothing!" She said rapidly, acting like she hadn't mentioned anything. Manny lifted a brow.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Manny asked, he wanted to squeeze the truth out of her. Ellie sighed, he would never let up on her.

"Remember when I said that you wouldn't save the species that night or any other night?" She asked with her head down.

"Yes, but I can remember the night we did save the species better," Manny said cheekily. He tilted her head so he could look into her big green eyes. She turned away, blushing under her fur.

"Well, it's quite possible we did save the species that night," she said, emphasizing the word did. Now she looked into his eyes to see if he comprehended what she had just said.

"What do you mean? Our species doesn't need to be saved anymore!" Manny said puzzled. Ellie sighed, did she have to say the words?

"There's a big possibility we might hear the pitter-patter of little mammoth feet soon," Ellie tried again, a bit more specifically now. She looked into his eyes, hoping he would get the picture.

"What?" Manny asked confusingly. He gazed at her like a kid who had just heard he was grounded for no particular reason. Ellie took his trunk and pulled his face closer to hers.

"I think I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed. Manny's eyes got very big before he fainted. He fell onto the snow with a big thud, his big body lying there lifelessly.

"Manny!" Ellie yelled out loud. She knelt down to his level and nudged his shoulder with her trunk. This didn't help, so she stood up and looked around for anybody to help her. When she turned around, she discovered there was a whole crowd gathered around them gazing at her in awe. In front of them were her brothers, Sid and Diego.

"I can't believe it," Eddie said shocked. "He is a real pervert," Crash added to it. Ellie furrowed a brow and sighed.

"A little help please!" She said while she tried to wake Manny.

"Or you sure he isn't playing dead?" Eddie asked. "Maybe he's trying to run away from his responsibilities," Crash said suspiciously. Ellie pummeled him for that remark. The brothers sighed, it was up to them to wake up the pachyderm. Each possum pulled an eyelid open and hit Manny's eyeballs several times.

"Game over, Casanova!" Crash yelled, knocking knuckles with his twin brother.

"W-What?" Manny said half awake. The first thing he saw were the two possums glaring daggers at him. Ignoring them, he got up and looked at Ellie.

"Are you sure?" He asked hopefully. Taking her trunk in his, examining every curve in her body for evidence.

"I think so," she replied uncertainly. "It's a bit soon to say though."

"Our Manny is really growing up," Sid said, wiping a tear out of his eyes and then wiping it on the saber tooth cat's shoulder. Diego glared at him, but the sloth just ignored him. "We're gonna be grandparents!" Diego perked an eyebrow.

"Aren't we a little too young to be grandparents?" Diego asked, annoyed by the sloth's stupid comment.

"What about uncles?" Sid replied, pointing a claw in the air.

"Yeah, you wish! The position of uncles is already taken!" Crash said. "I think "grandparents" actually suits you two!" The brothers laughed teasingly. Diego answered with a low growl, coming from the dept of his throat.

"Guys!" Ellie said loudly to gain the other mammals' attention. "You're all gonna be uncles, and you..." Ellie smiled mockingly at her mate "...you'll be the daddy!"

Manny smiled foolishly, recalling the memory of their first encounter. He stroke her cheeks gently with his trunk, his eyes locked on hers.

"I'll be happy to be the daddy!"

"You do take it very well," Ellie said surprised.

"It's gonna take two years till the baby will be born. I think I have plenty of time to freak out!" Manny answered.

Ellie looked frightened. Not because of the long pregnancy but for the overprotective husband she'll have to endure for two years. Not to mention the competitive uncles.

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Hope you enjoyed this, it was fun to write! Hope it's not too bad. R&R please! I wrote this to practise my writing and English; so feedback is welcome! **


End file.
